fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rain
Summary Rain is a S-Class mage of the Fairy Tail guild & the current rank 1 Wizard Saint. He is known as the God of Ishgar due to his position as Wizard Saint. He is one of the most powerful members of the Fairy Tail guild, being able to contend with and even beat Laxus & Gildarts on several occasions. Rain was taught Water Dragon Slayer magic by his foster father, the Water Dragon King, Atlatadon. When his father disappeared along with several other dragons, Rain made his way to land. He met Laxus Dreyar and befriended him, becoming his personal guard. Despite Laxus telling him not to, Rain joined the Fairy Tail mages guild. After his third year, he became an S-Class mage. During the war on the Alvarez Empire, due to God Serena's betrayal, the magic council needed to fill a wizard saint position. Rain was chosen for the wizard saint trials and surprisingly became the Rank 1, with near record breaking results, being 2nd only to God Serena. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B| At least 7-B, possibly Higher '| At least '''6-C '| '''6-C | High 6-C | High 6-C | 6-C, Likely Higher '''| Likely '''Low 6-B Name: Rain, The Water Dragon, The God of Ishgar Origin: '''Serpents Klaw '''Gender: Male Age: Early Twenties biologically (He was originally born 400 years ago) Classification: Human, Dragon Slayer Mage, Hydromancer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Water Manipulation, (Rain is able to create, control, & regenerate magic & stamina due to his Dragon Slayer Magic), Magic, Resistance to Water Manipulation (Rain will be virtually unharmed if any form of water is used on him) and Drowning, Superhuman Smell & Hearing,Electricity Manipulation (While in storm dragon form, he can ingest lighting, but normally he is just able to create and manipulate it), Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Resistance to Lightning & Air Manipulation in storm dragon form, Absorption (He can absorb water in his normal form, Lightning and Air magic in his storm dragon form, all to gain more magic and stamina), Breath Attack (Via Water Dragon Roar), Transformation, Resistance to Sleep Inducement, Intangibility (with Water Body, he is able to convert his entire body to water), Flight (Via Water Body), Limited Durability Negation against Dragons (Can bypass the durability of dragons, and those with dragon like properties), Magic Resistance Negation] Attack Potency: City Level (Has been shown to be Laxus's equal on several occasions) | At least City Level, possibly Higher (Gains an overall boost in abilities and magic power, depicted as superior to Pre-Second Origin LFD Natsu) | At least Island Level (He has defeated a Fire Dragon King Natsu in this form) | Island Level '''(Should be no weaker than Laxus at this point) | '''Large Island Level (Contended with a dragon form Irene Belserion) | Large Island Level (Is more powerful than Storm Dragon Form) | Island Level, Likely Higher (Should be noticeably more powerful than Komodo) | Likely Small Country Level (Should still be noticeably more powerful than Komodo) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '( Managed to dodge Laxus's lightning several times) | At least '''Massively Hypersonic+ '| At least '''Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+ '''| At least '''Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+ '''| At least '''Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 '(Physically comparable Laxus) | '''Class K '(For all post second timeskip forms) '''Striking Strength: City Class (Contended with Laxus quite often) | At least City Class (His physical strength is stronger than before, able to defeat LFD Natsu) | At least Island Class (More powerful than a Fire Dragon King Natsu) | Island Class (No weaker than Laxus) | Large Island Class (Harmed Irene Belserion in Dragon Form) | Large Island Class (More powerful than storm dragon) |''' Island Class', Likely '''Higher '(Is stronger than Komodo) | Likely Small Country Class Durability: City level| At least City level, possibly Higher '''| At least '''Island level| Island level | Large Island level | Large Island level | Island level, Likely Higher '''| Likely '''Small Country level Stamina: Superhuman (Has fought Laxus for 9 hours at most and still being able to stand) Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average (Rain Thought his way through the more difficult Wizard Saint Trials, He also is an extremely capable wizard and an S-Class member of fairy tail, which only intelligent individuals are given the chance. He is an expert at recognizing his own weaknesses, and his opponents) Weaknesses: Rain gets minor motion sickness while on any vehicle, except boats, submarines, & other water travelling vehicles (He gets extreme motion sickness on water travelling vehicles). In his base & Dragon King forms, Lightning magic is extremely effective against him due to electricity travelling through his body. He cannot eat magic that he creates. Key: Pre-Second Timeskip Base |''' Pre-Second Timeskip Storm Dragon ' |' Water Dragon King Form''' |''' Post-Second Timeskip Base | '''Post Second Timeskip Storm Dragon | Post Second Timeskip Dragon Force '''| '''Post Acnologia's Defeat Base (Serpents Klaw) | Post NX Gods Base Notable Attacks and Techniques Water Dragon Slayer Magic ''' Rains most notable form of magic. Rain was taught this magic by his foster father, Atlatadon. With this magic, Rain can create, control, and ingest most forms of Water in order to replenish his stamina, magic, and health. He is unable to Ingest water that he has created in order to replenish himself. '''Storm Dragon Slayer Magic ' '''Rain is able to access this form due to his nature as a Water Dragon Slayer. All Water Dragons have the ability to access Storm Dragon Form. In this form, he can create Water, Wind, and Lightning, as well as control and ingest these elements. This form takes a toll on Rains body and he cannot Maintain it for more than half an hour. '''Water Dragon King Mode' ' '''After being gifted the remaining power from Atlatadon, he has been able to access this form when in extreme stress. This form is much more powerful than his base form, and his still a good amount more powerful than his Storm Dragon Form. He has been able to knock God Serena unconscious, and his roar in this form has destroyed an entire town effortlessly. Other '''Notable Victories': Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Tier 7 Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Serpents Klaw Characters